The Long Black Train
The Long Black Train is the fourth episode of the first season of Yellowstone. It first airs on July 18, 2018. Plot summary Kayce and Monica deal with the aftermath of a family death, a secret about John is revealed, Tate has a close call, and Beth gives Dan Jenkins a rough night out on the town. (Paramount Network) Trivia *First time one of the stars of the Dutton Family does not appear in an episode. The honor is Wes Bentley's (Jamie Dutton). *Even though Wendy Moniz has a recurring guest role as Governor Perry and was credited in this episode, she did not appear in The Long Black Train. Quotes - Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *''Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) - credit only'' *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *Jefferson White (as Jimmy Herstrom) With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) Closing credits Guest Starring *Atticus Todd as Ben Waters *''Wendy Moniz as Governor Perry - credit only'' *Walter C. Taylor III as Emmett Walsh *''Timothy Carhart as A.G. Stewart - credit only'' *Wally Welch as Mickey Creagan Co-Starring *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Denim Richards as Colby *Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd *Luke Peckinpah as Fred Myers *Dylan Kenin as Cowboy *Bill Tangradi as Alan Keene *Mo Brings Plenty as Rainwater's Driver *Sol May-Kennedy as Robert Long Son 1 *Wolf May-Kennedy as Robert Long Son 2 *Mosiah Crowfoot as Robert Long Son 3 *Howard Ferguson Jr. as Rough Cowboy *Tom Foran as Ranch Hand :And Whiskey Myers Uncredited *Gabriel "Gator" Guilbeau as Gator Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Gary D. Roach, A.C.E., Evan Ahlgren *Production Designer: Ruth De Jong *Director of Photography: Ben Richardson *Created by: Taylor Sheridan and John Linson *Written by: Taylor Sheridan *Directed by: Taylor Sheridan Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producer: David C. Glasser *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Producer: John Vohlers *Co-Producer: Ben Richardson *Associate Producer: Tim Pedegana *Unit Production Manager: Matias Alvarez *Unit Production Manager: Daniel Schneider *Second Assistant Director: Jason Altieri *Second Assistant Director: Alicia Dean *First Assistant Director: Nicolas Harvard *Second Assistant Director: Jason Altieri *Second Assistant Director: Christopher Carroll *Additional Editor: Chad Galster *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Costume Designer: Ruth Carter *Assistant Costume Designer: Sandra Sedlik *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Cara Brower *Art Director: Caty Maxey *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Makeup: Greg Moon *Department Head Hairstylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Spencer Taylor *Script Supervisor: Steven Gehrke *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Lisa Gillespie *Stunt Coordinator: Wade Allen *"A" Camera Operator: Brian Sullivan *Post Production Coordinator: Quinn Kawata *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Kelly Soll, Martin Zaharinov *VFX Editor: Scott Anderson *Post Production Assistant: Amy Pedegana *Production Supervisor: Sergio Rodriguez *Production Coordinator: Montana Peterson *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Accountant: Hala Gabriel *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistant to the Linsons: Brian Bennett *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Reed Smith LLP *Publicity Coordinator: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Garrett Williams *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: K.C. Olsen *Dailies by: Radar Mobile Studios *DIT: Lisa Konecny *Dailies Technician: John Cook *Supervising Location Manager: Mark Jarrett *Location Manager UT: Logan Cooper *Lead Scout: Rusty Tinder *Key Assistant Location Managers: Dustin Daniels, Zach Heine, Mitchell Jarrett, Yvette Yurcisin *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Supervising Sound Editor: Alan Murray *Re-Recording Mixers: Tim LeBlanc, Dean Zupancic *Music Editors: Joe Lisanti, Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Barbara Harris *Main Titles Designed by: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *iStock by Getty Images, Shutterstock *Product Placement by: Stone Management, Inc. *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Anheuser-Busch, Incorporated, Priefert Manufacturing *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images The Long Black Train.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 6.jpg Videos 'Beth Dutton. What’s Yours?’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network 'Dutton Family Tales’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network Fred & The Train Station Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network 'The Long Black Train' Official BTS w Kevin Costner & More! Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * The Long Black Train on the official Yellowstone Wiki * The Long Black Train on IMDb * The Long Black Train on the Paramount Network website Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Yellowstone season 1 episodes